


Distraction

by majesticartax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Impossible Sexual Stamina, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Skype, poor tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: Hinata is distracting; Kageyama suffers.Sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Drabble Challenge! Prompt 43: "I feel like I can't breathe"
> 
> Dedicated to Kate, who requested this one ;)
> 
> \--
> 
> This is porn :D
> 
> Also, I may have mentioned in passing that this could take place in the Binding Problem universe (in the future, obviously), but I realized through a glaring plot point that it could not possibly take place there, so this is just some standalone smut.

Kageyama closes the door to his dorm room quietly, not even bothering to flick on the light as he leans back against the door, thunking his head against the hardwood.

College. Is. Exhausting.

He exhales as his bag slides off his shoulder and onto the floor, and he actually has to make a conscious effort not to join it. 

He trudges forward into the darkened room, unbuttoning and dropping his jeans to the floor, clumsily kicking his way out of them before tugging on the glory that is the sweatpants he left slung over his dresser, reveling in the smallest of victories that at least his roommate has already gone home for the weekend, meaning Kageyama won’t be forced to actively try to ignore the wet smacking of gross lips while he and his girlfriend try to inconspicuously fuck each other ten feet away from him.

Headphones can only offer so much.

He shuffles past the open arms of his bed, mourning its comfort and trying not to sink into it, melting into the sheets like a gooey, caramel center in some sort of Tobio cake.

Dammit, he’s hungry.

He collapses hopelessly into his cold hard desk chair and flicks on the lamp.

The press of the heels of his hands into his tired eyes splinters his vision when he pulls them away, distorting the angry, taunting red of his desk clock when he rolls his head to the side.

_Three hours._

He has three fucking hours to finish this fucking paper before it’s fucking due.

He’s _fucked_.

He flips open his laptop anyway (because dammit he’s going down swinging) and clicks on the barely-worked on document, staring blankly at the flashing cursor stuck uselessly at the grand finale of his opening paragraph, _tick tick tick_ ing away precious seconds of writing time as he struggles to recall what the hell ‘ _executive functioning’_ actually is and how the hell it relates to psychology when it sounds like some kind of business person field trip and why the hell is he even taking psychology in the first place? 

Blunt fingernails clack and click aimlessly against random keys as the black suck of academic  dread pulls at his stomach, dragging his dying soul deeper and deeper into the abyss of student hell; he can already feel the heat of the flames lapping at his face, the crackling hiss of the brimstone—

Oh no, wait. That’s just his phone.

He rolls his eyes down to the device vibrating away on his desk, the home screen lighting and boasting _‘two new messages’._

He grabs at it like a life vest and he: a drowning man.

A soft smile lights his tired face when he swipes open the screen.

_Shouyou: Skype!?? :DD_

_Shouyou: Please!????_

The smile disappears and Kageyama puffs out a disappointed breath through his nose, whining pitifully at the screen before he taps out a reply.

 **Tobio: I’ve got a paper to write, dumbass**  

He receives an immediate:

  _I can help you with it!_

  **I’d rather not fail, thanks tho**

_D’:_

_So mean_

_All I wanted to do is say goodnight_

_And I miss you_

_That’s it we’re breaking up_

 I _’m taking the kids_

Kageyama breathes out a laugh and leans back in his chair, running a hand through disheveled black locks and holding the device towards the ceiling as he caves to the annoying little shit on the other end who he loves so dearly that at times he feels like it's going to kill him. 

 **Fine. Five minutes.**  

He doesn’t even get a reply back, just the jolly blipping tune of a Skype call booping and bopping through his speakers.

Kageyama plants his feet on the floor and squares his laptop in front of his face, taking one extra second to try to fix whatever the hell is going on with his wild hair before stomping out the embarrassment of _actually caring_ , and accepts the call with a click of the mouse.

“Tobioo~” Hinata sings before the video feed is even clear, “hi~”

“Hinata, really, this paper can’t be late so—wh-AT the fuck are you DOING!?” Kageyama finishes with a shrieking hiss, gripping the sides of the laptop when the resolution finally clears to reveal his boyfriend lying supine on his bed, facing the camera upside down with his head tipped back over the end of the mattress to watch the screen.

His very _naked_ , very _hard_ , very _currently jerking off_ boyfriend. 

“I told you—I—missed you—“ Hinata breathes through a sly smile, palm rolling over the head of his cock while the other winds into his hair.

Kageyama chokes a little at the sight – it’s a familiar one, but one that still shakes him to the core every time, nonetheless. His perky, hyperactive former teammate is, hands down, the _sexiest_ little thing he’s ever seen – ever imagined, even. He’s Kageyama’s fantasy – _been_ Kageyama’s fantasy for _years._

And he is totally, wretchedly insatiable.

Which sounds like it would be awesome…but…

“God, seriously?” Kageyama groans, rolling his head on his stiff neck. “Hinata…”

Hinata whimpers at the sound of his own name, popping his knees up and planting his feet firmly to the mattress. He releases his cock, flushed a gorgeous pink and leaking obscenely onto the flat plane of his stomach, to wind his hands tight into the dark sheets beneath him. Kageyama remembers picking out those sheets with him before they went off to college, a furious blush creeping onto his face when he leaned down to whisper into Hinata’s ear, there, in the middle of the busy shop, just how _nice_ Hinata’s milky skin, cascaded with its constellation of freckles and his fiery hair would look contrasted against the navy blue. He wasn’t quite so poetic in his wording ( _‘You’d look really good getting fucked into those’)_ , but he got his point across.

It also got him a quick blowjob in the bathroom.

“Please, Kageyama…look…I’m—dripping.” Hinata moans, dragging his fingertips through the stippled mess on his skin. “And I feel so…empty…” he whines, flipping gracefully onto his knees, parting his thighs wide to grip himself again while his pleading eyes beg for Kageyama through the screen. It’s in this way that he usually gets him, how he usually gets to Kageyama.

But not now.

“Hinata,” Kageyama sighs again, leaning back into his chair. “You’re not doing this to me right now,” he says firmly, wedging an air of disinterested annoyance into his voice for good measure while his cock comes to life in his pants. He's weak, but Hinata doesn't need to know that.

Hinata just moans, sitting back onto his heels and working himself slowly, running his other hand across his chest and up around his neck. “But, _Tobio_ ,” he breathes, “I _need_ it.”

Tobio tries not to squirm when slender fingers dip between wet, parted lips, pink tongue rolling around, coating them to dripping.

Because he knows all too well what comes next.

Christ, it would be one thing if this salacious behavior built steadily over time since they started dating in their third year of high school, the eroticism incrementally pushing boundaries as their relationship grew and unfolded, as they became more and more comfortable with each other and themselves.

But it sort of…didn't.

Well, alright, it wasn't like Hinata pulled this shit right out of the gate; it took him several months to become the porn star Kageyama is presently watching perform his art, but it became immediately apparent that Hinata was much more…sexual than Kageyama had anticipated.

Not that he’s complaining!

But he would be lying if he said he hadn’t been mildly disturbed by it at first.

Seriously, the sex was nonstop.

It started with Hinata’s need to blow Kageyama absolutely everywhere. The club room after practice, the club room _before_ practice, empty classrooms, in the back of the bus, and when blowjobs weren’t a viable option he would somehow convince Kageyama to covertly jerk off with him in public.

And, as previously mentioned, Kageyama is weak. _So_ weak.

And Hinata is _good_ with his mouth.

But one late night, with Hinata passed out in Kageyama’s bed after going several enthusiastic rounds of mind-numbingly amazing sex (Kageyama’s parents were away for the weekend and Hinata, as he put it, ‘ _better be stuffed full of him the whole time’_ ), Kageyama snuck away to his desk and googled ‘sex addiction’…something he had heard Tanaka mention once or twice.

The results were, to put it lightly, _alarming_. Phrases like ‘anonymous sex’, ‘multiple affairs’, and ‘unsafe sex’ made him sick to his stomach. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Hinata – he trusted him more than…actually, Hinata is sort of the only person in his life he’s ever trusted completely – but if it was an actual medical condition…well, Hinata couldn’t help it, right? And he would be as supportive as possible, no matter how much it hurt.

He even clicked his way through several questions on a ‘Are You a Sex Addict?’ survey, but it was incredibly difficult to answer for someone else – what with questions like ‘Do you consider yourself to be addicted to sex?’ and ‘Does sex affect your daily concentration?’ – and when he got to the part asking in great detail about past sexual abuse, he got extremely upset, and slipped back into bed to hold his little boyfriend tight and close the rest of the night.

But after a while, it was clear that it wasn’t really sex that Hinata was addicted to – it was Kageyama.

 _So many times_ Kageyama has stumbled upon him masturbating, and masturbating to _him._

The first time it was his warmup jacket at a training camp, literally a week after they started dating, and Kageyama had awoken to the futon beside him empty and his gym bag rifled through. It didn’t take him long to discover Hinata gasping into his jacket in one of the shower stalls, face as red as his cock pumping in and out of his fist.

The second time was in Hinata’s own bedroom, which was, admittedly, entirely Kageyama’s fault for not announcing his arrival. And when he slowly opened Hinata’s bedroom door, there he was on his knees on his bed, dick in one hand, and a promotional flyer featuring the setter from one of their games crinkled in the other. He came almost immediately to the sound of Kageyama’s surprised voice.

Feel free to ask him about all the other times.

Seriously.

And go fucking figure, watching Hinata pleasure himself is the most arousing thing Kageyama has ever witnessed.

Well…there was that one time in that hotel bathroom when Kageyama fucked him against the mirror.

A thing that sort of has to happen again very soon because he can't get the image out of his head. A thing he's already got the money set aside for the next time they’re on break from school.

So yeah – anyway. This behavior has become…expected.

“What do you ‘need’, exactly?” Kageyama asks with a forced roll of his eyes in response to Hinata’s plea. Hinata can’t see the way he just palmed at himself through his sweatpants.

“Just—you,” Hinata moans as his dark eyes burn through the screen, “I want—always want— _need_ just you.”

“You seem to be doing just fine by yourself,” Kageyama says with a click of his tongue, straightening up and slipping his cock free of the restrictive waistband, “Doesn’t look like I’m needed here at all.”

Hinata whines and falls forward onto his hand while the other slips around behind him to where Kageyama can’t see, but he knows the second that Hinata enters himself because he arches his back and emits a hot, gasping moan towards the mattress, “ _Please,_ Tobio…”

“Please what!?” Kageyama growls, fingers circling his shaft, “What the hell do you want me to do?” _Yes god, please._ He thinks. _Please tell me exactly what you want me to do._

“Want you—in me—“ Hinata answers, keening as he sinks back onto his fingers, lip caught hard between his teeth and he drops forward to rest his forehead on his arm while he fucks himself.

“How is this fair?” Kageyama whines, voice strained as he gives a quick pump, eyes fluttering and hips jerking up, “When I can’t have you...it’s…it’s _cruel_ , Shouyou.”

“I’m s-sorry, Kageyama,” Hinata mewls into the bed, working himself further back onto his fingers, “But I can’t— _nghh_ —h-help it.”

Kageyama wets his lips and leans towards the screen, “You can’t help torturing me to death?” He hisses, swallowing back a moan. The fingers of one hand tighten around the base of his dick while the other runs down over his face in exasperation, “how do you think I feel?”

“Mmm—dunno, Tobio,” Hinata raises his head, lips soaked and red and plump and Kageyama wishes so bad he could taste them, “why don’t you—tell me.”

“I’m—I-I—“ Kageyama starts, brows furrowing as he slides his hand slowly up his shaft, watching a wet bead already forming at the head. But no. No—he’s NOT giving into this wicked sex fiend tonight! It’s time he put his foot down! He’s got, like, responsibilities and shit! 

He reluctantly releases his dick and slams his palms on the desk, “NO! I told you I have this goddamn bullshit paper to finish! How is it fair that I’m stuck here doing homework while you’re over there pleasuring yourself!?”

He’s trying so hard not to imagine what it feels like to sink slowly into him—so tight and hot, god it’s been…how long?—the way Hinata eagerly rolls his hips, fucking himself with Kageyama’s cock. Several times Kageyama has had to wind his fingers tightly into that wild hair, jam his hand against a hip and pull Hinata against him while the boy whines, small back pressed against his chest as he dips his head to hiss against the shell of Hinata’s ear: _‘slow down, dumbass, you’re going to hurt yourself.’_

Kageyama shakes his head. He’s definitely not thinking about how that breathy little voice always answers, wrecked and desperate: ‘ _Then fuck me, idiot!’_

How he wishes he could oblige right now.

“Tobio…” Hinata groans – god, he sounds so _good_ saying his name – sitting back on his heels again and pushing his strong thighs far apart, putting himself on display for his frustrated boyfriend while he fingers himself, “Do it with me?” He begs breathlessly, gripping himself again, “Just a little?”

“No.” Kageyama says with far too little confidence. His mouth is watering at the sight of precum dribbling down over Hinata’s knuckles, his own cock straining against his stomach and twitching at every little moan of pleasure that falls over Hinata’s lips.

“But—“

“It’s not happening!”

Hinata pulls his slick fingers from his entrance and instead runs them over his chest, thumbing over an erect nipple, stroking himself and raising his chin. “Just watch me, then? Please—Kageyama…” Hinata gasps when he pulls his hand off his dripping cock and raises his fingers to his lips…and…

Kageyama whines softly.

…runs his tongue slowly around each finger, brown eyes burning into Kageyama’s as he laps the precum off his skin.

Kageyama swallows. He _knows_ the flavor gracing that warm little tongue, and he knows _he_ should be the one tasting it.

College is _hard._

“I miss you,” Hinata breathes, letting his hand drift back down to his cock, “let me— _mm—_ pretend that you're…touching me.”

“Do whatever you like.” Kageyama cups his chin in his hand, determined to appear as uninterested in the present situation as he possibly can, despite the fact that the fingers of his other hand are squeezed desperately against his thigh, aching to grab his dick.

“Wanna do—what _you_ like,” The redhead whines, fucking into his fist, “T-tell me what you want me to do.”

Kageyama’s bottom lip unintentionally drags through his teeth as every possible request swirls through his mind, but he finally dissolves into a devious smile, one that makes Hinata’s dripping hand still and black eyes immediately fly wide.

Kageyama can see the nervous swallow. His evil grin widens.

“You sure you want me to tell you what to do?”

Hinata resumes his slow, deliberate strokes and nods eagerly, even if his eyes disclose somewhat of a mild apprehension.

“Alright then,” Kageyama straightens back up and carefully tucks himself into his pants, “you're not allowed to touch yourself until I'm done writing my paper.”

Hinata’s jaw drops and so does his hand, motionless against his thigh, “Wh-what!?”

“And,” Kageyama continues, exhaling in amusement when little brows knit woefully right before he tugs his shirt off over his head, “you’re going to keep me company while I write it.”

“But…”

Kageyama’s stomach flips at the way that flushed, dripping cock twitches as those huge brown eyes pass over Kageyama’s bare chest, lustful and forlorn.

“That’s not fair!” Hinata cries, slamming his fists against the mattress, “you can’t—not when you’re— _Kageyama_!”

“Hmm?” Kageyama hums, situating the Skype window at the bottom corner of his screen and turning his attention back to the word document with a satisfied smirk. There are many things he's self-conscious about, but his body certainly isn't one of them. Especially not with the way Hinata loses his damn mind over the sight of it, “something wrong, _Shouyou?”_

“Several things!”  Hinata laments, twisting the fingers of both hands into his hair, “how long is this going to take!?”

“That depends on how much you distract me, dumbass,” Kageyama mumbles, stretching to snag a textbook off his bed, intentionally giving Hinata a quick show of his abs, “maybe a couple hours.” 

“A couple _hours!?”_ Hinata wails, dramatically collapsing forward onto his face, “ _this_ is cruel!” He groans, voice muffled by his sheets, “this is domestic abuse! This is—“ He pops his head up, “why’d you have to take your shirt off!?”

Kageyama’s lips stretch into a smile and he sticks his pen into his mouth while he flips through the book, eyes lowered, “puni-thment.”

“Kageyamaaaaa…” The redhead whines again, kicking his legs against the bed like a child having a tantrum.

And like a fed up parent, Kageyama pays him no mind.

Even if there’s a wet spot slowly forming on the front of his sweatpants.

This might be how fetishes start.

There’s some fidgeting, but eventually Hinata flips onto his back with one final whine and he stills, and Kageyama enjoys the luxury of completing exactly two sentences before he glances back at his boyfriend.

“Hey!” He snaps, “that includes finger sucking, now knock it off!”

“ _GUUhhhhh_ …” The boy groans, pulling his wet fingers from his mouth and turning back over onto his stomach, dropping his face into his folded arms, “whatever you say, Tobio,” he whimpers pathetically, “anything for you.”

Kageyama snorts at that but says nothing.

There’s another stretch of about three minutes with nothing but the rapid click of keys to break the silence until Kageyama’s attention is pulled back to the corner of the screen, where fingers are flexing restlessly into dark blue sheets. Hinata is watching him intensely, the side of his face pillowed against his arm as he faces the screen, though he doesn’t seem to notice that Kageyama has stopped typing. Hazy brown eyes are gazing longingly at his chest, and Kageyama thinks…okay wait…is he…

He clicks the mouse, maximizing the screen.

And yes. _Yes,_ he _is._

It’s barely noticeable, but Kageyama notices it all the same.

Fuck – anything related to Hinata’s perfect ass is _noticeable_ to him.

Brown eyes flutter and small hands fist into the sheet as Hinata rocks his hips subtly, slowly.

“I can see that, you know.”

And Hinata jumps – his eyes opening wide and shooting up to meet the scolding gaze of his boyfriend.

But he continues anyway. He continues rubbing himself against the sheets with slow little jerking rolls of his hips, his glazed-over eyes locked on Kageyama’s.

“What is it you s-see?” Hinata asks, coy as can be, and yet the motion of his hips becomes more overt, more purposeful, “tell—me.”

Kageyama’s still erect cock beats against his thigh and his mouth goes utterly dry at the sight; a prickling heat creeps into his face while he watches, transfixed, as Hinata moans, grinding his cock hard against the sheets. This certainly isn’t something he’s ever seen before – sure, Hinata does it all the time when Kageyama has his tongue inside him, or when Hinata has Kageyama’s dick stuffed in his throat, but he’s never seen it like this, at a distance.

And it’s…a little too much for him right now.

“’m not t-touching myself.” Hinata moans out, burying his face into the bed, “you— _ah—_ said—“

“I did…say...” Kageyama agrees in a hoarse whisper. He licks his dry lips, “fuck.”

“You're so sexy—Kageyama—can't— _hah—_ s-stop.”

Kageyama is gripping the desk hard now, his cock hard and heavy and leaking through his sweats. He sucks in a big breath when Hinata raises up into his elbows with his head dropped, letting Kageyama see the pink head of his dick slide wet and messy over the sheets as he rolls his hips forward, his movements liquid, fluid - like he was _made_ for sex. 

“Hinata…stop,” Kageyama pleads, high and thin and pathetic, “I have to write this thing…” He presses his own hips forward, letting his cock push against soft, damp fabric.

“Don’t let— keep writing—“ Hinata pants heavily, disjointed, “wanna watch you—get off with me—after—please hurry.”

“God…the way you move your hips.” Kageyama whines, biting his lip hard to silence himself.

“Do—you like it?” Hinata asks, completely breathless, his back muscles tense and glistening with sweat in the dim light of his desk lamp, “d-do I look good—for you?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama rasps out, dumbly.

“Feels so good—Tobio,” he gasps, “feels like—can't—I can't breathe. Want you—in me—”

Kageyama whimpers.

“Need your—hands on me—“

Kageyama is panting.

“Wanna feel you come—inside me—“

Kageyama is pressing his thighs together beneath the desk and wondering why the hell he’s still clinging to that last scrap of self-control, as his hips are moving on their own accord, pushing back into the chair and then up again to grant him half a second of teasing relief.

“Gonna come—god, Kageyama—‘m gonna come.” Hinata buries his face in his arms, thrusting erratically against the mattress.

“Come for me, Shouyou.” Kageyama breathes, his body aching for its own pleasure.

And Hinata comes – his cock jumps as white spurts over the blue sheets, streaking in thick ribbons, a sobbing cry of Kageyama’s name spilling from his lips he collapses back onto the bed, rolling onto his side and grabbing his cock to milk himself of the last few drops of his shuddering orgasm, heavy drops of cum running down the side of his hip.

Kageyama collapses too; he sags in his chair, catching his face in his hands as he falls forward, utterly exhausted and still so hard.

But he did it. He won. He beat the devil at his game, and now maybe he'll be granted these last precious hours of writing time completely undisturbed.

Followed _immediately_ by the most desperate and furious masturbation session of his life, but that goes without saying.

He peeks out from behind his fingers at his tiny spent boyfriend, admiring the still heaving rise and fall of his chest as he recovers.

“Mmnn…” Hinata hums contently after several seconds, flopping onto his back and tracing over his chest with featherlight touches while he gazes at the ceiling and sighs out a quiet: “ _Tobio.”_

“Yes?” Kageyama responds, dropping his hands from his face and into his lap.

“Just like saying your name.” 

Kageyama huffs out an annoyed breath and awkwardly adjusts himself in his pants. “Can I write my paper now?” He grumbles, miserably taking his textbook into his hands again, placing it strategically against his aching cock in his lap – heavy and cool against him.

It's silent for a couple breaths before Hinata answers quietly, hesitantly, still not looking at him, “...well…”

Kageyama’s head snaps up, “Well what?”

And Hinata rolls over and gets onto his knees.

“Are you fucking _kidding me!?”_ Kageyama cries, shoving his book of his lap and onto the floor, “You're _still hard_!?”

Hinata nods slowly, hair a crazy, tousled mess and a wicked smile pushes up into his flushed cheeks.

“That is IT!” Kageyama growls and slams his laptop shut so hard his lamp flickers. He lurches to his feet, long strides carrying him swiftly to the door before he jerks it open and stalks four rooms down the hallway before throwing open a door with a bang.

“YOU LEFT YOUR DOOR UNLOCKED!?” He shrieks to a completely unfazed Hinata on his hands and knees on the bed, facing the door as Kageyama slams it shut.

“You just left!”

“TWENTY MINUTES AGO!”

“God, I know – took you long enough! I told you I missed you! And, ooh~” Hinata sings with an obscene lick to his red lips and looking pointedly at the very obvious tent in Tobio’s sweatpants that he had temporarily forgotten about before he went storming through the halls of their dormitory without a shirt, “I see you brought me something.”

“What if someone walked in on you!?”

“Gosh, I don't know Kageyama…” Hinata says, swinging his legs off the bed and slowly padding the short distance toward his fuming boyfriend, “Would they have… _done something_ to me?” He lilts, running his warm palms up and over Tobio’s chest. Hinata stretches up, fingers trailing around the back of Tobio’s neck as he leans against him, pressing his stomach against the thick hardness in Kageyama’s pants.

“You're damn right they would.” Kageyama grinds out through his teeth, roughly grabbing pinked shoulders and shoving Hinata back towards the bed.

Hinata gasps when he collides hard with the mattress, immediately turning over and bending over the bed, wiggling his hips. “Come show me, then.” He demands, breathlessly. “I'm still so ready for you, Kageyama.”

His professor will probably grant him an extension if he asks nicely.

“I'll fucking show you.” Kageyama growls, tugging his waistband down just far enough the free himself and stepping up to the bed. He stuffs a hand into red hair and Hinata keens when he yanks back on it, arching his back and panting while Kageyama ducks his head low, slipping his cock against the cleft of Hinata’s amazing ass and breathing hot and low, rumbling into Hinata’s ear: _“I'll show you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow.”_

Hinata sobs from overstimulation when Kageyama thrusts hard into him; with his tiny ravenous boyfriend still so open and slick from before, he’s buried inside of him to the hilt in one fluid motion, groaning with so much relief-filled bliss into messy red hair.

Like he said, college is _exhausting_. 

And he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank @fuckthewaveringwood for proofing and editing my pathetic excuse for dialogue grammar <3 :D You're the best!!
> 
> //
> 
> So my heart stopped when @kageyama-drama showed me this INCREDIBLE art that she made that was inspired by this story: [NSFW Shouyou is best Shouyou imho :D](http://kageyama-drama.tumblr.com/image/156562119039) !!!
> 
> I am just SO LUCKY :') thank you so so much for this!!!


End file.
